All that was done can be healed by love
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: A young eevee loses her parents to two houndoom, only to kill them, now she finds out the she is meant for more.
1. Chapter 1

All that was done can be healed by love

Chapter 1

A young eevee slowly walked through the forest, as the rain fell washing her tears away. Her head hung low, the blood splattered on her white mane started to blur as the rain fell onto it. Trudging on from where her parents fought for their lives against two houndoom, the houndoom killed them, only to find an angry eevee who ravaged them as though they were nothing but a berry. The images reverberated through her head and flashed before her eyes as she fell to the ground weak and weary.

Hours later another young eevee, whom was walking through the forest looking for food, with a basket on his back, he entered the clearing in which the young eevee from before lay unmoving, cold and unconscious. "Hey, wake up" the young male eevee, nudged the female who lay on the ground.

The female eevee's eyes opened, "who are you?"

"I am Terron, who are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm Mertoka, I think I'll be okay, as for what happened it is personal."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,"

"It's okay, I'm just shook up, that's all."

"Where are your parents?" Terron asked.

"They…they a–are d-d-dead"

"I'm sorry, you could come to my place till you recover from what ever happened, I can't just leave you here to suffer."

"Really!"

"Yes, though do you know where I can find some berries around here?"

"Yes there is a tree of oran berries to my right" points to a patch of oran trees.

"Thank you."

Terron heads over there and gathers some berries in the basket that is on his back, then heads back to Mertoka. "Come on I'll lead the way back to my den," Terron stated softly.

"Okay" replied Mertoka, following him through the forest.

They walked for what seemed to be over an hour till they reached the den, Terron went in and undid the strap from around his mid section so that the basket could slide off of him. He put the oran berries into a small box made of stone.

"Welcome to my home," he said to Mertoka.

"Thank you for offering me a place to recover. Where are your parents?"

"They were killed two days ago by a pair of houndoom."

"I'm sorry, were those two houndoom covered with orange fur instead of black fur?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Well they killed my parents three days ago, after dark…"

"Did you run after they killed your parents?"

Mertoka shook her head, "no I didn't run from them, I ran at them and…and…and" she stated before breaking off.

"You killed them, didn't you?"

All Mertoka could do is nod. "I understand. Well you need to rest I'll make some food for you when you awake."

"Okay, thank you," she replied.

"Of course, I will help anyone who needs it,"

Mertoka closed her eyes and lets sleep take her, the next thing she new she was back where her parents and she lived.

"Mom? Dad?" She howled through out the den.

Her mom, a glaceon, walks up to her, "what's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a terrible dream you and dad were dead and I killed ones who killed you two, but it was just a dream, right?"

Her mother shook her head slowly with tears in her eyes, "no little one, it was not a dream, I came here to see you."

"H-how?," inquired Mertoka.

"Sleep is like death, they are so similar that I can visit you in your dreams."

"Well I'm glad to see you regardless"

"I am here to tell you that should you need to talk to either of us about anything just close your eyes with us on your mind and we will know."

"Okay where's dad?"

"I'm here" said a leafeon as he walked up to her from her right.

"Dad, mom, I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away my little girl, I will answer with my knowledge" her father said.

"And I with my wisdom will also answer your questions" her mother softly stated.

"Why did those houndoom come and kill you two then try to kill me?"

"They were after young pokemon who they could train and make an army with," her father replied.

"So you refused to hand me over, and they killed you two. Then how did I kill them?"

"My sweet they wanted you for your power, you have the binds of rage, fear, love and kindness, your attacks are so powerful you could wipe out an eighth of their army with out trying," her mother supplied.

"Why, am I some kind of freak?"

"Now, now, your not a freak but a chosen one, every generation or so, there are seven-teen chose ones born to seven-teen families the chose one is always born alone, with no siblings in the litter," her dad stated kindly.

"What is our purpose?"

"Well every so often Arceus calls upon all of them to deal with a threat that would wipe out a lot of pokemon and she allots them a choice after they deal with it. They can either serve her for all of time and have to live while their families and friends die or live a mortal life," her mother gave the response this time.

"How will recognize the other chose ones?"

"Each will have their own unique qualities, ranging from anger to kindness to take someone who is a complete stranger into their home and from so loving they will die for their family to so hateful that they are fueled by rage."

"Are they all eevees or are there other pokemon too?"

"This will have to be the last question for you are starting to wake up, there are other pokemon not just eevee's."

"Thank you, I will see you later mom and dad, wont I?"

"Yes bye for now" and with that her mom and dad faded away. Mertoka opened her eyes to see Terron looking at her.

"Let me guess, you spoke to your parents and they explained what happened, who you are, all about the chosen ones and how to identify them, right?" Terron asked.

"Yes how did you know?" She responded with a question.

"Because I am a chose one."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I take it you know, right?" I asked.

"I sure do, I've known about you since my father told me that I would save a chosen one who had collapsed in a clearing,"

Mertoka stood there in silence, thinking and preparing to ask Terron what his abilities are, until Terron spoke up, "my powers are to see the future, read emotions and to read thoughts."

"I see, can you tell me what mine are?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes for a minute, leaving Mertoka wondering what he was doing and just as she was about to ask him, his eyes opened.

"Sorry for making you wonder what I was doing, but it seems your infused with the powers of rage, love, fear and kindness. You have the most powerful toures I have ever seen."

"Toe…what!"

"T-o-u-r-e-s, it sounds like toe-rez. It is the core of our abilities, it's what give us our powers"

"So this toures, it's what gives us our powers, but why is mine so powerful and what does it mean?"

"Yeah, that's right. Well you might be the one, as for what it means well it means your very strong. Your powers are more then that of a normal chose one."

"The one what do you mean by that,"

"Well Arceus said that the one and her love a chosen one will join the chosen who live forever and together they will bring peace to Kurjo."

"And you think I might be the one."

"Well when I say think, I actually know the answer, or will know the answer. I don't have control over my ability to see the future, so there is no way to know."

"Okay, wel…" her stomach growled cutting her off. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Well," pulls out a small pot and puts it on a small metal great and places some wood under it before pressing his paw to the wood the pulling it back quickly as the wood ignited.

"How did you do that?"

"My dad was a flareon and my mom was an espeon/human hybrid, so I got the abilities of fire from my dad and I got my psychic abilities, which are more prominent, from my mom. My grandmother was a human, and my grandfather was a vaporeon, so I also got some abilities that use water, I can produce a weak water gun, but not much else."

" I see…" Mertoka trailed off.

"What?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I have stopped doing that, I respect your right to privacy pl…" Terron was cut off by Mertoka kissing him. He returned it before he broke it.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because… since you saved me from what would have happened, I have slowly been building up feelings for you."

"As have I for you, your kind and filled with love, even with your powerful rage, you are still so caring."

"And I believe that I owe you this," Mertoka kisses him again, and Terron kisses back.

After a little while Mertoka breaks the kiss and lay side by side, relaxing, chatting and laughing. As they start getting ready for dinner they hear foot steps, like that of a serperior and something hybrid pokemorph, and Lucario. Mertoka takes a fighting stance as they enter, "what are you doing here?"

"Mertoka, they are friends, other chosen ones," Terron explained.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know,"

"It is okay, I am Shune," said the lucario.

"And I am Jade," said the serperior/leafeon hybrid pokemorph.

"Hi Terron," said a young pink haired women, who was standing next to a young green haired man.

"Hi sis, hey Lou, how are you two?" Terron asked.

"Um Terron could you please explain?" Mertoka asked.

"Sorry about that, Mertoka meet my sister's mate's parents, Shune and Jade. The green haired human is Lou, he was a green lucario, and the pink haired human is my sister Mirria, she was a pink lucario. They healed the crystal at the core of the region and were granted on wish and they wished to be human."

"I see, well it is nice to meet you," Mertoka said.

"Nice to meet you," Mirria responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mertoka," Lou said with a slight bow.

"Hi Mertoka, it is nice to meet you, I'm glad you're here, after what happened you look like your still in one emotional piece," Shune said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mertoka.

"I can see the future and I saw what you would do, but we could not find you before it happened," Shune supplied.

"Shune, be a bit more respectful she just lost her parents," Jade scolded.

"Sorry Mertoka, sorry honey."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Mertoka responded.

"Well do you guys care to join us for dinner? There's plenty." Terron offered.

"Sure, Jade?"

"Yep, sounds good to me,"

"Bro you can count us in, right Lou?"

"Yep, what's for dinner?"

"Custap, enigma and starf berry stew,"

Lou, Mirria, Shune, Jade, and Mertoka all cheer for the stew.

"Okay, well sit down at the table and we'll eat," with that every one sits down, waiting for the dinner.

"Dinner's served," with that Terron puts down six bowls of stew and the pot of stew in the center of the table, "dig in and enjoy."

Everyone starts eating, some more slowly then others. "So Terron do you know who the other chosen ones are?" Mertoka asked after finishing her bowl.

"Well I know a few more but not all of them. There are the six of us, then there is Toka and Sapphire, Minda and Zero, and Fraya and Serena," Terron replied as he finished his bowl off.

"So there are five others who you've yet to meet."

"Yep."

"Well your all welcome to the other caves, that are around the sides of the house, you'll find the beds are made and soft."

Jade and Shune gave a nod and headed off to a cave, while Mirria stretched and lay down to relax, "so tell me bro, how did you come across Mertoka?" She asked.

"That's a story for sure, I was gathering berries for dinner and I found her in a clearing laying on the ground unconscious. After I got her up I brought her hear, helped her regain her strength and talked to her, laughed with her and rested next to her, the rest you know," Terron replied.

"Then I've got one more question, why did you blush when you said rested next to her?"


	3. Chapter 3

All That Was Done Can Be Healed By Love

Chapter 3

«… | Terron | …»

In the wake of the question there was a uncomfortable silence, "um well …" I started but trailed off. I glanced at Mertoka whom has a blush on her face. "Mertoka, do you mind if I tell her?"

"I don't mind at all," she replied quietly.

"Well she kissed me, and told me that she had been building up feelings for me just as I had, that kiss brought us to realize our love,"

"I see, well I'm glad you've found love bro,"

"Mirria we should go to bed, we have to work on finding the other chosen ones again tomorrow,"

"Okay my love, good night Mertoka. Good night bro, sleep well,"

"Night sis, night Lou, you too,"

"See you two in the morning," with that Lou and Mirria walk out and into a cave to the right of the main one.

"Terron, do you mind if I share your bed with you?"

"I don't mind at all, actually I was just about to ask you that,"

"Thanks Ter, you don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Of course not Mera, you don't mind either, do you?"

"I don't mind either,"

With that we head into my room, lay down, exchange a quick good night and kiss then fall asleep.

«… | Time shift, (12:00 A.M.), Mertoka | …»

Opens her eyes to find that she is in her old home, her mom sitting in front of her.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes my little angle, we have news from beyond the boundary of death. One of the five remaining chosen ones is not on the planet yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she has yet to be born, she is not important to the current mission, but in the future she will be very, very important."

"I see, do you know who her parents are?"

"Yes, we do."

"Well, who are they?"

"I would tell you but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Come on, please. I wont take it the wrong way, I'll keep an open mind, I promise."

"Okay, her parents are … you and Terron."

"Really?"

"Yes …"

"That's great news mom, thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome my little angel, I thought you might take it differently, but I guess Montka was right, you did take it better than I thought you would."

"Who is Montka?"

"He is Terron's father,"

"Oh, wow. So you know him?"

"More than know him, he is my best friend, he has been since we were little, just as his bother was your father's best friend."

"That's amazing,"

"It sure is, I think I'll leave you to rest."

"Wait before you go, can you tell me three more things, one, why did dad not appear here?"

"Because he is out talking with some old friends."

"Okay, where are the other chosen ones?"

"Unfortunately I have no idea, and neither does your dad."

"I see, and the final one, what is the smell I'm smelling?"

"Where's it coming form?"

"It's coming from me."

"Well it smells like your getting aroused,"

"Oh, that's what I was smelling, I guess I am getting a bit aroused,"

"Well, I will leave you to your dreams,"

"Bye mom, see you some other time."

"Bye," with that her mom fades out of her dreams and darkness surrounds her eyes before she knows it she's waking up.

"Good morning Mertoka,"

Mertoka opens her eyes to see Ter sitting in front of her. "Good morning Terron," she stretches then yawns.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Is sure did, how about you?"

"Perfectly, especially with you sleeping next to me."

Mertoka's stomach growls and she blushes.

"I guess your hungry."

"I sure am."

"Then I'll go make breakfast for us."

"Thanks, but what about the others?"

"Knowing them they'll be awake in a while, after the sun has risen above the elder tree, that's the tallest tree around here."

"Okay," her stomach growls again.

"Breakfast will be ready soon"

"Thank you," she pecks his lips and heads outside into the early morning sun.

«… | Terron | …»

I pull out a pot and begin to gather what I need to make breakfast. I grab a few oran berries and some pecha berries the put them on the slicing stone. I walk over to the cold store and pull out three stone jars. I take them to the pan and open them, two of the are juice form the same berries I grabbed before, the other is mago berry juice. I pour a bit of each of the juices into the pan and set it above a cook pit, I then light the wood and begin to chop the berries up. As I get ready to put the juices into the pot I notice the juices are just barely starting to bubble. I know that the juices need to be bubbling a lot to make the meal the way it's suppose to be, I just add some of my special fire stoking sticks that I keep off to the side of the kitchen. As the sticks start working I grab some of the powder from the grains that I grow on top of the house.

As the berry juices start bubbling even more I draw some of the fire out of the pit with my powers and light another pit before putting a large pan onto it. Once I get the pan on I mix the powder and berries in a bowl before adding the hot juices. After I add the hot juices I mix them with the berries and power making a semi-solid liquid that humans call batter. As the pan on the other cooking pit gets hot I put a stone cook wear that is like a kettle. The kettle is filled with some watter and mint leafs. I grab some coconut oil and put it into the pan, after it melts I put three dollops of batter into the pan and let them cook. After they have cooked a bit on the bottom I flip them over, once they've cooked thoroughly I put them on a large plate to the side. I repeat the process of cooking, flipping and setting them a side until the batter is completely gone. I put the pancakes, what humans call them, onto plates and set them on the table along with two cups and the kettle.

An: sorry for not updating in a long time but with school, finals and what not, I've had a hard time getting a chance to work on this, but with school almost over I will be working on this story and my other stories more, and updating more often.


	4. Chapter 4

All That Was Done Can Be Healed By Love

Chapter 4

«…|Mertoka|…»

"Mmm… those smell good." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"I'm glad you think so." He replies as he sets the plates in the eating area. We sit down opposite of each other before we starts eating.

"These are delicious."

"Thanks they're something my dad use to make before he died."

"He must have been one hell of a cook."

"He sure was." After Terron says that he sighs and continues to eat his pancakes.

"Is something wrong Terron?"

"Well, it's just… never mind."

"Please tell me."

"Well, when I was younger I had a sister, this was back before I was a chosen one or my family died. I was young and foolish and I… I was a little to adventurous. I entered a cave that I wasn't suppose to, inside I found a crystal that held great evil. I touched it and was imbued with that evil."

"Then you did something bad didn't you?"

All he did was nod, after what seemed like hours he finally spoke, "the crystal m…made m…me r… rape m…my s…sister, get her p…pregnant, then k… kill her and o…our offspring." By the time he finished he was crying, tears running down his cheeks, I moved next to him and wrapped my tail around him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I… it's okay."

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"Just promise me that you will never leave me."

"I promise, I promise I will never leave you."

"Thank you," they then walk out side and sit in the morning sun. Mertoka sighs happily as she leans against Terron while they watch the sun rising above the trees. "Hey Mertoka, how about we go swimming?"

"Okay, I like that idea."

They set off to the near by lake, happily waking side by side their fur brushing each other's. When they approach the lake they discover that it is not empty, a lone vaporeon sits on an island of stones, branches and ice in the middle of the lake.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else to swim." Mertoka suggested.

"That won't be needed," the vaporeon spoke up as it swims to the shore, "it is good to see that you are alive."

"Who are you?" Mertoka and Terron asked at the same time.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me Mertoka, but I guess evolving from that cute little eevee that was your friend did make it hard to be recognized." She said.

"Kayla, is that you?" Mertoka asks quickly.

"Yeah, it sure is, and that other eevee. Might you be Terron?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Terron questioned.

"I was sure you'd remember your sister, but I guess I was wrong." Her reply shocked Terron like a bolt of lightning.

"S…sis, how?"

"You didn't kill me, my body seemed dead but you must remember my ability."

"No I don't, wait, you mean…"

"Yes, I mean my ability to stop my heart. Allowing me to still move and live even after I died."

"I'm so sorry about what I did."

"It's okay bro, and I'm actually glad you did. If you didn't then I wouldn't have my son to help me."

"So Kayla," Mertoka started, "if you can go without your heart beating are you a chosen one?"

"Yep, and I, glad you came here, but then again I knew you would."

"Sis… did you say your son?" Terron asks timidly.

"Yeah, he is around here somewhere."

Just then an eevee jumps from the top of a tree and splashes into the water. The eevee then swims to the shore where Kayla, Terron and Mertoka are. "Hey mom, who are they?"

"Hi sweetie, this is Mertoka and Terron."

"It's nice to meet you Mertoka and Terron."

"Like wise and what is your name?" Mertoka replies with a question.

"My name is Zoan."

"Well Zoan, it is nice to meet you," Terron says.

"Terron, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, that you're my father and my mom's brother?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you or her."

"It's okay, and from the looks of it you've found someone you love with all your heart."

"Yeah, I did. Sis if you want I can…"

"No there's no need bro. You have someone to love and I know you will take care of her."

"Okay, I would gladly help in any way I can."

"That's fine with me if you want to, but I have someone to love too." This makes Zoan blush.

"Who?" Mertoka asks.

"Well, if you promise not to think of me as strange."

"Okay we promise, right Mertoka?"

"Yep."

"Well, it's…"


	5. Chapter 5

All That Was Done Can Be Healed By Love

Chapter 5

"It's Zoan," Kayla says blushing. Terron's jaw drops slightly, but Mertoka just smiles.

"I'm glad that you found someone," Mertoka says , "though I never would have guessed that it was Zoan."

Terron recovers from the surprise and smiles too, "I agree, and I can see that you two are happy together."

"Thanks bro, thanks Mertoka. I'm glad that the two of you are so understanding," she says as Zoan jumps into the lake and starts swimming.

"So Kayla…"

"Yeah Mertoka?" she replies a she watches Zoan.

"Is Zoan a chosen one?" Mertoka asks as she sits next to Terron.

"No, but he has an incredible ability to hold his breath under water. I can count seven hundred and fifty before he has to come back up for breath, and I count slowly." Kayla replies her eyes a bit dreamy.

Mertoka chuckles softly and whispers to Terron, "looks like your sister has her mind on something else, or should I say, someone else." Terron nods in response chuckling softly.

"So, how about we actually start swimming." Terron suggests as he gets up and stretches. Mertoka stretches too, "that sounds good to me," with that she jumps into the lake. Terron jumps in after her and soon after they are splashing around and swimming. Kayla joined them shortly after they jumped in and they had an amazing time playing in the lake.

That evening Terron and Mertoka head back to the den for dinner and Kayla decided to join them. Terron once again made a berry dish, making an oran berry soup and some pecha berry bread to go with it. As the chosen ones and Zoan eat they occasionally ask questions about Kayla, but one question sticks out like a sore thumb.

"So Terron, is this our older sister that you told me about?" Mirria asks after she finishes a bit of her soup.

"Yeah, this is the same one I told you about," he says his eyes slightly sad.

"Well, I'm glad I finally get to meet her and she seems so happy." Mirria looks at Kayla with a smile on her face. Then Mirria whispers to Terron "don't feel bad about what happened, she obviously isn't so don't let your emotions effect you like that and I can tell that the more sensitive of us will slowly be saddened by your emotions." Terron nods then whispers back "okay, I won't let my emotions control me."

After dinner, and after everyone else went off to their sleeping places, Mertoka walks up to Terron. "Hey Terron, can we talk?" she asks quietly.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he replies softly.

"Well, you see… I know of another chosen one."

"That's great news, do you know where the chosen one is?"

"Well, um… it's just that the chosen one hasn't been born yet, and her power wont be required for the current mission."

"I see," he says as he smiles softly, "do you know who her parents are."

Mertoka just nods and blushes softly.

"So, who are th-" he gets cut off by Mertoka kissing him passionately. Terron kisses back and senses her mind flare, telling him to look because she is too embarrassed to say it. Terron see's what she couldn't say and deepens the kiss in response. They kiss for a little longer before finally breaking apart. "I would be honored to truly be your mate, and I would love to have kits with you." Terron says softly while he holds her close.

"Thank you," Mertoka says softly, "I'm so glad to hear you say that and I feel the same way." They sit there for a while enjoying each other's embrace until they finally feel tired and head to bed, snuggling with each other as they sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

All That Was Done Can Be Healed By Love

Chapter 6

The sun rises over the horizon and it's light filters into the den. It's first rays shine on Mertoka as she stretches and heads outside for some fresh air. Her mind whirls from a dream that she had last night. Her dream showed an army of pokemon encompassed in a dark aura and the army was led by a pokemon that was completely black, and that pokemon had a black aura around it too. The army looked a bit different from normal pokemon, they were almost… almost mutated.

As she sits on the grass outside of the den in the rolling hills where it resides, she hears the sound of paw steps and turns to see Mirria, sitting on one of the lower flat spots while looking at the sunrise. Upon looking at Mirria, she noticed that there was a worried expression on Mirria's face. She decided to go and ask her about it, as she walks over to Mirria, Mirria turns towards her. "Morning Mertoka," Mirria says worry pricking in her voice.

"Morning Mirria," she says, as she sits next to Mirria, "you look worried what's bothering you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should say, but I trust you so I'll tell you," she says before she sighs, "I had a vision last night, at least I think it was. Since my powers are the ability to walk in the dreams of others as well as the ability to pinpoint things like a mental command that is broadcast to others via a psychic network I have no idea if it was someone else's dream or not."

"I see, well, you can always tell me what's on your mind." Mertoka says while Mirria sits down.

"Okay, well, in my dream I saw what I could only describe as a hoard of pokemon, but they were different, they were… mutated and then I saw a completely black pokemon with a–"

"Completely black aura surrounding it and it looked like it was controlling the pokemon, right?" Mertoka asks as she cuts Mirria off.

"Y-yes, but how did you know?" she asks surprise evident in her voice.

"If your powers are to walk in others dreams then it was my dream that you walked in, I had that dream last night." Mertoka says, "and I'm glad that I have someone who I can talk to about it."

"You mean that your not angry that I ended up in your dream last night," Mirria asks worriedly.

"Of course not, besides, I don't want to scare anyone else if they haven't already seen it."

"Do you have any idea what that dream means?" Mertoka just shook her head in response.

"I see, well, let's just not tell anyone yet," Mirria says, "no need to create a mass panic among the chosen ones."

"Good idea, anyway, I'm glad that I wasn't the only one to have that dream," Mertoka says as she stands and stretches.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something," Mirria says as she stretches too.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Did you get a good enough look at the pokemon who was leading them to tell if it was speaking or not?"

"Not exactly, I could see it's red eyes and it's mouth, but I saw no movement of either, but I only got about a second to look before the dream faded, why do you ask."

"I was just curious, that may help me find out more about what could be coming."

"I see, well I've go to get going, so I'll see you later." Mertoka heads back to the den where Terron is making breakfast. "Hey Ter."

"Morning Mera, did you sleep well?" Terron ask as he takes the berries that he's roasting off of the cooking rack.

"Yep, how about you?" she asks as she sits near the fire.

"That's good, I did too, kind of." He says as he sets out their roasted berry breakfast.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I had a strange dream last night."

"What kind of a dream?" she asks before taking a bite out of a roasted berry.

"I saw a meteor, or at least something that looked like a meteor hit in the mountains to the west where the… the houndooms came from. The meteor or what ever it was had some kind of creature in it, I don't know what it was or even it's full shape, it just had huge claws and long teeth." Upon hearing this Mertoka gasps.

"Is something wrong Mera?" Terron ask his face over come with a look of worry.

"M-maybe, did the creature happen to have a black aura around it?" she ask barely controlling her nervousness.

"Yes, but please, tell me what's got you so afraid."

"I– I had a dream last night, I saw an army of pokemon that were… mutated, their claws were longer and they had long teeth as well as talons that looked like they were used to kill. They were led by a creature, that had very long and sharp teeth as well as huge claws, it commanded the pokemon, almost like it was in their minds or something." It was Terron's turn to gasp.

"Are you certain that they were ordered without the creature speaking?" his face is plastered with a worried expression.

"Certain enough to bet my life on it," she states her expression growing to a worried one too, "why?"

"That thing, it's a devourer, a creature that was spawned in another galaxy, from a race that was once known as the Tyranids. They were creatures that lived as a single terrifying mind, they devoured whole worlds, their creatures were made up of plants and other things like that. The devourer, however, was the first of a long line of hybrid creatures that were created by blending different species with the Tyranid Hive lords, the most powerful leading creature of them all. The devourer is the most powerful hybrid and can force mutations in any living creature that it wants so that it can take over and slowly make it's own hive by devouring the world it's on."

"You mean that it want's to devour the earth?" Terron just nods in response.

"This is bad, we need to stop it."

"I know, but I don't know how, at least not yet."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out and when we do we will stop it at all costs." Mertoka says as she moves closer to him. They stay like that for a quite some time until Mertoka feels a prick of warmth in her lower regions. She ignores the feeling when she hears Terron ask if she wanted to go for a walk in the woods. She nods in response before they finish their breakfast and out into the forest.


End file.
